The Shadow of The Light
by dragonheart252
Summary: It had been 4 years since defeating Eridicus and stopping the dark tomorrow. Now the two rabbits are facing a greater evil and a worst fate than the dark tomorrow. But what if the greater threat was Yin herself? How will Yang be able to save and defeat her at the same time? And what is the true story behind the hero of light and villain of the shadow.Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_Good and evil_

_Friend and fiend_

_Yin and Yang_

_and those __in between_

_Forbidden love_

_for black and white_

_not knowing what to do_

_not knowing whats wrong or right_

* * *

It had been about 4 years since the woo-foo warriors defeated Eradicus and his minions from destroying the world. Not to mentions finding out that master Yo is actually Yin and Yang's real father all the time. Also when Yang and Lina started dating. So long story short, 4 years has passed.

Now the two rabbits are in their glorious teens, currently 16 years old. But just because their body matured, doesn't mean that their attitude has.

"Yin, how long does it take to take a freaking shower!?" Yang banged on the bathroom door, trying hard to hold his bladder. Soon the door opened.

"Okay, all you-" before Yin finished, Yang rush past his towel covered sister and slam the door. A sign of relief made it past the door.

"Alright, then. A 'thank you' wouldn't hurt you, you know." Yin went to the bedroom she shared with her bother, hoping to change and relax in peace. But there were no such thing as peace in the dojo. Yin close the door behind her and went to get her uniform. She drop the towel around her body and was about to get dress when-

"Hey Yin where is- Whoa why are you naked!?" Yang open the bedroom door to a bare Yin.

"Ah! Transfoomate!" Yin made a giant mallet and hit Yang out of the room with it. Yang was fling-ed all the way into the living room and crashed into their great master, master Yo.

"What in the world is going on!?"The old panda yelled. Yin enter the room now fully dress.

"Yang,next time you should knock."

"Well it wasn't my idea to share the same room with you, now was it?" Yang replied as he got up from the crash. Yin just sign and pointed her attention towards Master Yo.

"Why do we still need to share we are already 16."

"Because it helps with the bonds between the magic and might of the two of you."

"Ha! Don't you mean you're too lazy to move our stuff out of the bedroom, right?"Yang added sarcastically.

"No! Of course not! As the ancients woo-foo scrolls says, um, 'you may ,um,...' Clean the outhouse,now!"

"Ugh! Why do we need to clean it. You're the only one who use it."

"Because I say so!" Just then the doorbell ringed. Yin went to open the door to reveal Lina.

"Hey is Yang is here?" Yang dash towards the door and pushed Yin out of the way.

"Whats up, babe?"

"Its time for our date and since when did I gave you permission to call me babe?"

"Sorry. But I'm so thankful you are here." Yang looked back to master yo." Sorry master yo, but I can't clean the outhouse, because I have a date. Give Yin the ,bye!" As he left, he caught a glimpse of Yin,and the look in her eyes concern him. It was filled with hatred, jealousy, and maybe a bit of evil. It might have been his imagination, but he couldn't shake off the odd feeling of the glaze as he walked off. He wasn't the only one who notice. Master Yo looked at Yin with concern.

"Yin are you alright?" Yin notice the master was talking to her. She quickly shook her head.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired. I go clean the outhouse." There was something different about Yin. She doesn't usually accept chores and she isn't really herself today.

"You know what. I think you should rest."

"You sure? I mean-"

"Just go to your room Yin."

"Alright, whatever you say." As Yin walked towards her bedroom, Yo began to search the ancient history book of woo-foo.

Yo signed."It seems that I must tell them."

* * *

Yin sat on her bed. _Why do I feel so uneasy? _Yin started to pondered when she heard unsetally noises. _Betrayal. Hatred. Jealousy. _She got up and followed it until she stood in front of a tall mirror. She saw her own reflection, yet she didn't recognize it. Sudden she realize it wasn't her but someone who looked like her. The person in the mirror was a female rabbit wearing a long,black Chinese dress with a crimson flower in her ears.

"Who ... are you?" The woman was quiet for a while until she answered.

"I am a shadow of the light."

"What does that mean?"

"We are the same. You and me."

"I don't know you. I have no idea what you are saying."

"Soon you will know, but right now I must use you as my vessel." The dark figure disappear from the mirror, leaving a dumbfounded reflection of Yin.

* * *

Yang arrive home later to find Yin and yo in the living room.

" Sup. What's happ-"

"Yang, get your butt in here right now."Yo yelled as he hold the ancient history book of woo-foo.

"Geez, you don't need to yell." Yang sat down, expecting Yin to say something, yet she didn't looked at him at all.

"Okay, now I been meaning to tell you guys this for a long time but didn't get a chance. I think now is a good time to tell you about the origins of woo-foo."

"Yawn. Don't we already know this stuff? Woo-foo was created to defeat the darkness of the night master, blah, blah,blah." Yang added.

"That's only a vague explanation of it you see...

It was around 100 centuries ago. When the world only knew might and magic could never work, for they were too different. A young martial artist rabbit was the mightiest of all the heroes. Plus he was a cocky playboy. His best friend was another rabbit under the training of martial art. They would practice with each other everyday.

No one thought that their friendship would last because they were both so different. The warrior was strong and didn't have a care for the world while his friend was weaker and she enjoyed being alone. Believing she was too weak to become a martial artist, she gave up to study magic. Becoming a great magician, she had began telling the hero he will become stronger if he was to learn magic too. At first he refused, but then had his friend teach him about magic. Soon he master it.

The two had become powerful warriors and worked together to fight evil. But his best friend soon fell into the darkness and they had become one know why. To stop her from doing evil deeds, the hero fused together his mastery of might with his mastery of magic to defeat her. This leads to him think might and magic might work well. He came up with the phase "Might and magic work as one, a villain's deeds can be undone.'

The mightiest warrior just so happened to be the creator of woo-foo while his best friend became the first and most powerful night master."

"Whoa."Yang couldn't only say that much.

Feeling uneasy, Yin asked,"What were their names?"

Yo sign. "The creator's name was Yang. The hero of the light."Yo showed the two the picture of a young male rabbit wearing Chinese garments, with a sword tied to his waist.

"Sweet! I have the same name as the creator."Yang seems proud of the fact that he not only looked like him, but has the same name as him.

"You didn't let me finish. The first night master name was... Yin. The villain of the shadow." Yo flip to the next page. The image made Yin wince. It was a female rabbit wearing a long,black Chinese dress with a crimson flower in her ears. The same one in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't the first time Yin acted strange. Once she went all phsyco when someone else took the last poster of Justinnz Beaever or that moment when she drooled over double- decker chocolate cake (maybe she was on her period). But this was the first time Yin excused herself from a woo-foo lesson. Yin was usually the one who stay while Yang walks off doing what ever he feels like doing at the got up, "I have to do something. May I leave?" Yin face was expressionless and her eyes were empty. She looked like her cheery, peppy pink spirit was totally washed away.

Master Yo face looked solemn and replied,"Of course." Yin walked off towards the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Yang watch as the pink rabbit dissapeared. Yang looked back at the picture of the original Yin and felt something was off.

"Wait, Master Yo. Didn't we found out in that one episode that Eridacius was the original nightmaster?"

Master took a deep breath before answering. "It's true that Eridacius was the first evil being to _claim_ the title night master. But base on more research in woo-foo history, we found out that there was another character in the development of woo-foo. A one in the dark." Master Yo snap his fingers and out of thin air, an old red leather book replaced the history book. It was tattered and had scars on the cover. On the front was an ancient language only nerds cared about finding out about.

"This is the journal entry written by the woo-foo master, Yang. Even throught its hundrends of thousands old, it was only founded about 100 years ago." Master Yo flipped through the book to a certain page. "Because of this, we were able to learn more about our past. But we were only able to decode certain parts. Such as this page." The page was yellow and stained with light brown blocthes. " It says ' _November 24, As I continue my training to find ultimate goodness in this world, I can't stop thinking about Yin. It wasn't long ago when we were still friends and worked together to fight off evil. Now that she had become corrupted and her heart twisted, I feel like I should be the one responsible for it. I don't know why. People say it wasn't my fault, that Yin had become like that by herself and something might had snapped in her head, and I wanted to accept that. But I knew, I knew deep down I was the one who pushed her in to the darkness. Yin was smart, kind, beautiful. No one can all of a sudden change their heart so easily. Now that she no longer near me, I feel empty and so cold. I feel like I'm betraying her as I strenghten my magic and might to defeat her. Yin was the one who taught me magic even thought I refused and now I'm going to use it aganist her? What is this cruel irony?'"_

Yang stared at the page. It was this weird feeling hearing all this, like some bad dream. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Master Yo looked back towards the bedroom. "I just believe its the best time to tell you. There might come a time where this information will be useful to you. And for your sister."

* * *

Yin press against the door and let out a sigh. She dropped to the ground while hugging herself. If she stay there any longer,she most likely suffercate from the story. _Why the hell is this all happening now_, she thought. Yin couldn't help but tear up a little. Ever since defeating Eridacius, she felt odd with herself. She became unconfortable when she see Lina with Yang, withdrawal from her friends, and having strange dreams lately. Yin shaked it all off before,but now, it seems harder. She already had enough problems going on and now she is being haunted by an evil spirit? Why the hell was all this shit happening to her? As she cradled herself, a dark fog twisted and form in her mirror. Shadow Yin appeared with a melanochic expression and stared back at the pink mess on the floor.

"why are you upset child?" Her cold, empty eyes seemed to piece Yin heart. She stood up and stumbled over to the mirror.

"Why? Why the fucking hell are you here? Can't you see I'm already in pain?" Yin gripped the mirror by its side, screaming at the glass.

"I need to make sure my vessel is in well condition."

"Don't give me that shit! I dont want this!" Tears started to fall off her face. "I dont want to be your vessel! I want to be normal!" Even as Yin sobbed, Shadow's expression didn't change.

"I have already chosen you as my vessel. The change can not be undo."

"But why me!? I dont know you! I didn't do anything wrong! So why me!?" Yin slamed on the glass.

"Because you are me. I am you."

But I dont want to be you! I'm not evil! I'm the good guy. How are am I you? Huh?"

"We are the shadow of the light." Shadow held out her hand, as if asking Yin to join her. Yin hesitated. "If you accompany me, I'll male sure you get whatever your heart desire."

"Bullshit! I'll never going to the dark side! I'm never going to help you. You hear me? Never."

Shadow pulled back her hand slowly. "You are foolish, child. I'm only doing whats best for you. for us."

"Oh who the hell do you think you are? Saranoya? You are not helping me! I can help myself !"

"We both know that is impossible. You and I, we are broken in our soul."

"Shut up! You don't know me!"

"We must help each other if we are to survive."

"What do you know? You're just a dead person nobody remembers." Shadow flitch. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. She soon reopened her eyes, but she wore a different expression. Instead of sorrow, there were flames in her eyes.

"True. Nobody do remember me. But I wll tell you a secret." She leaned in against the oppisite side of the mirror." No one is going to remember you either." Like magic, Yin's soul seemed to have been taken away by the replied. _Nobody is going to remember me_, was all Yin throught of at the moment.

"S-Shut up."It seemed like that was the only thing that could come out of her mouth."Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Yin's hands curled into fists. They pounded the mirror constantly, leaving cracks and broken glass in its place. _It hurts_ was a throught that popped into her head. But Yin couldn't stop hitting the mirror. She kept hitting and hitting it, making her hand bleed from multiple cuts and making it hurt like hell. She just kept doing it, trying to cry away her pain. When she was about to go at it again-

" Yin, I heard a noise. What happ- Oh my god!" Yang had open the door to see his twin sister sobbing with bloody fists on the broken mirror. Yin looked behind herself to see her brother coming towards her. She looked back at the mirror, seeing that the nightmare image of Shadow dissapear.

"Yin, what the hell happen here?" Instead of getting an answer, Yang witness Yin collasped into his arms. "Yin,are you all right? Hey, YIn ?" He lightly shook her to make sure she was still alive. Yin looked up to see him. Even if she doesn't want to admit it, deep down in her heart she was really happy and relived he was there for her. She could only nod slowly towards him and pressed her head against his chest. _He's warm. _Yin fell asleep against him, hearing only the fast beating of her heart. cha


	3. Chapter 3

Yang sighed as the sun soon began to set. He couldn't wait until this crazy day was over. Yang glance over his shoulder to make sure Yin was alright. She was sound asleep on her bed, hands wrapped tightly with bandages. Yang got off his own bed and walked towards Yin. He sat on her bed, hoping he didn't wake her. Yin's face was at peace, yet the scene early couldn't be forgotten. The image was still clear in Yang's head: Yin, crazy and depress, sobbing and screaming like having a nightmare that wouldn't end. Broken glass scattered on the floor and blood dripping, staining the carpet. It was horrible scene, but Yang couldn't get his mind off of it. No matter how much he tried ( tried thinking of other stuffs: video games, weapons, Lina in a swimsuit, etc), he just wasn't able to 'smile' off the incident.

Yang looked up to the ceiling expecting heaven to actually be there. He closed his eyes and whispered words like a pray. _What's going to happen after all this?_ The blue rabbit looked down at his pink counterpart. Before he knew it, he started stroking her ears, more to relax his own heart than her's. He moved his hand down over the scars that was hidden away by the bandages. What was he going to tell Master Yo in the morning? That his sister went psycho and harmed herself? No way, Yang wanted to keep this situation as less complicated as possible. He picked up one of her hands, like pure instinct, and he held it near his mouth. He examined it closely, but soon pressed his lips upon it. Yin's sweet fragrance seduced him. He then began to kiss her wrist and left a trail of kisses as he move up her arm. Yang reach her neck, leaned over, and kissed it gently. He stick his tongue out slightly to get a taste of Yin's neck. Suddenly, he was sucking on it and licking the hell out of it. He felt Yin flinch under him, but was still too tired to be awoken. Yang got up and was slowly going in on Yin's soft, rosy lips...

Until he pulled back and covered his mouth in shock. His face was turning so red you would've mistake him for Yin. Yang was so humiliated by what he just did. _OmgOmgOmg! W-What happened? I wasn't thinking about kissing about my sister, no way. Tell me this is a joke?A dream maybe?_ Yang pinch himself, causing a sharp sting in his arm. _Crap this wasn't a dream! You Idiot! You almost rape your sister! Well not really but you almost did something that could be consider sexual harassment. Oh man! if Yin found out, you're going to be in deep shit. _Yang paused for a moment. _She doesn't have to find out. _Yang little devil was toying with him on his shoulder, holding a marker in it's hand and a smirk. _No! Stop being an idiot! _Yang slapped himself, causing great pain in his left cheek. _Oww, Oww, Oww! Got to think of something else. _

A dark chill came over him. He focus his attention on the broken glass pieces on the floor. Yang couldn't understand it, but there was a darkness over the pieces, something that could sallow you up if you got too close. Taking a risk, Yang got up slowly and walked toward them. He keeled beside them and started picking up the pieces, trying carefully not to cut himself up. Well, trying not to cut himself as bad as Yin. Each piece he had picked up felt like sorrow was it energy to stick together and not crumble into dust. He soon was able to pick up all the pieces and threw them all away, feeling like he was getting rid of a deep scar. He yawned, realizing he was getting tired. After what happen, who wouldn't be tired.

He dragged himself in to bed and tuck himself in. As his eyes lids started to drop, he saw a bright light in the corner of his eyes. It had a nostalgic feel to it. warm, fresh, and was like home. In the back of his mind,he thought _Ah. so you're here._

* * *

The sun peak through the windows, seeking people ready for the day. Well, that wasn't true. Yin and Yang were still half dead in their beds. That is until thundering foot sounds came bargaining in.

"Kids! How can you still be asleep. Its already noon." Yo could understand if they wanted to sleep more. Heck, he wanted to sleep till noon. But he couldn't help but feel worried. The two rabbits were usually awoken before him so he didn't really had to wake them up. Even if it was strange, he knew he was more worried by what happened yesterday. Yin just all of a sudden left in a middle of an important lesson and Yang heard a weird noise even thought master yo couldn't hear a thing. He fell right asleep in his recliner chair, yet it wasn't peaceful. Deep down in his conscious, he felt a disturbance within his children. And what made it hurt 10x worse was that he believed he knows why. 99% of him knew the reason but the other 1% was hesitating. Yo just sighed and got in the center of the room. He took in a deep breath and screamed "Get Ya Lazy Butts Out Of Bed!"

The two colored bunnies awoken too fast that they fell on to the floor . Yin fur was a mess and Yang had drool all over his face. Their bodies were stiff and it hurt-ed on every nook and cranny. Yin neck was sore she rubbed it to relieve some pain, only to find a rough part in her neck. The fur on that part was dried and crackly, like saliva made contact with it. Which was strange because Yin didn't usually drool (unless it was a hot guy). Shrugging it off, she felt restriction on her hands. Bandages wrapped around her fingers and over her palms. Suddenly, the scene of last night came back. _No, I can't think about that right now. It was only that one time. Just go on the day and pretend nothing happen. There is no dark, evil witch inside of you._

Yang, on the other hand, wiped the drool off his face and used it to straighten out his uneven fur. Yang loked over to the other side to see if his sister was still being strange, only to find out she was back to her old self. He signed with relief. Then guilt overcame him when Yin touch her neck, specifically a patch where he was playing mosquito on. She shrugged it off, much to Yang relief.

Yang then turned his attention on the big panda,"so master yo? Whats up?" His tone was sarcastic but his visage told he truly wanted answers for a million of question he must have after last night discussion. Yin also looked up with curious eyes on what is happening all of a sudden.

Yo cleared his throat so that the students could hear him. "Today, we will be taking a trip."

"a Trip? to where exactly?"Asked Yin.

"To a temple on the opposite side of Mountain Green Back."

"You mean that mountain that no one really cared about and the author of this fan fiction just added it to develop the plot?" Yang smirked at the idea.

"Yes that mountain."

"What so special about this "temple" anyways? It probably filled with boring old guys."

"Actually, it's abandon and hadn't been visited for a while now. "

"So why are we going to an abandon temple anyways? It most likely broken down. "Yin commented.

"Oh, you'll be surprised by how it looks like." He walked out of the room.

"Wait- what is this temple called." Yin got up and sat on her bed, waiting for an answer.

Yo looked back with a serious visage. " The temple in between that connects." Yo closed the door behind him. "You have two hours to get ready for the trip. Don't waste them."

Yin and Yang was left alone wondering why they had to go to an old temple. But what was truly on their mind was what did it name mean. Shaking it off, they started getting ready for a trip that will change their whole view on last night history lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my freaking god!" Yang made it clear that he didn't exactly enjoyed walking up bunch of mountains in the blazing sun. Not to mention carrying bunch of crap that the other two brought along wasn't much fun either. "I'm an old man" or "I'm a young lady" weren't even good enough excuses to force the young lad to be burden with many objects. And for what? An old temple that didn't seemed cool or awesome but rather dull? Yea… no. Yang would much rather have stay home than to cross a whole freaking mountain. He could be doing nothing, but nooo. No one ever cares what Yang thought. Yang wonder what ever made him agree to the trip anyways. He looked over to see his sister laughing and smiling as she took on all of the natural beauty surrounding them. Ah, yes thats was the master at the art of persuasion and convinced her brother to come on the trip. Yin actually seemed excited during the trip, which made Yang glad that she wasn't going insane like yesterday. But the image stilled burns in his head. At least today, could they pretend nothing had happened.

Yin's smile was sweet and innocent, similar to how it was before last night. that smile allowed Yang to keep going on this ridiculous trip. Not to mention the shorts - I mean really short shorts that barely cover the behind- and a light tank top that was almost see through. It truly capture her beautiful figure. Yang immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind. No way was he going to think that way about his own blood related sister like that. Beside, he was already taken by the love of his life, Lina.

"Hey Yang!" Yin said loudly into Yang's ear while he was distracted." Whatcha thinkin bout, huh?" Yang blushed. How did she get so close to me so quickly?

"No of your business, that for sure." He turned around quickly to avoid her. wait, why am I avoiding my sister? I shouldn't be so nervous! Uggh! Stupid Brain, stop thinking about Yin! Yin took a few more attempts of making her brother talk, but gave up soon.

"Shame." She pouted. She walked ahead to leave her brother and her master behind. She hummed to herself a familiar tune she believed she heard but don't remember. Strange for her, she remember many things. But the tune was the only thing to keep her somewhat calm. To be truthful, she was still afraid of what happened last night. The last thing she remember was Yang coming close to her, like a knight finally rescuing the princess at last. Hold up a sec? what was that last part? Well, whatever. Anyways, Yin wanted to distract herself from what happen last night. She thought talking to yang might help, but he seemed distance. She knew that master Yo was already sick of her discussion of what the temple is like, so she kept it to herself. All she wanted was to forget about what happen last night. Like, come on. The way she was acting was so unlike her. But she couldn't help it. Shadow was doing her crazy witch power or whatever to make her go insane. Or maybe shadow was hitting something deeper and darker within her heart?

Before Yin could fully engross in the idea, the team already made it to the "temple in between that connects". The two young rabbit were shock by the temple. What they thought was an old hut on a forgotten mountain were actually a huge golden fortress that almost touch the sky.

Yo chuckled. "Told you you'll be surprised by how it looks like." He walked in front of the two students, and Yo pressed his palm against the smooth surface of the giant door.

"Halt Visitors!"Boomed a loud voice. The rabbits looked around to spot two large stone dragons on both side of the entrance. The one on the right side had beaming red gems for eyes, the other had sparkling jades. "Do not try to enter" said the red eyes.

"Only those purest of heart, mightiest of soul, and have the greatest sense of honor and justice may enter the temple."The jade eyes said in a firm voice following her partner. After saying that, their jewel eyes lit up and scanned the entrance. After the flash the dragons, close their eyes and reopened them.

"Welcome, Woofoo warriors!"The dragons announced in sync and the door opened up to reveal what looked to be an ancient palace of knowledge. The corridors were long and wide, with white pillars holding up the ceiling. On each side of the wall was paintings of specific events.

"Master Yo, what are these paintings for?"asked Yin.

"excellent question,Yin. You see, this is the great temple was where the master of woo foo would train here. When he died protecting the city from great evil, the warriors of the temple painted all of his great battles on the wall to honor him."

"If this temple was so special, why the hell was it abandon?"Yang looked at one painting with the white rabbit stopping what appeared to been a war with an ant and a cockroach.

"The warriors thought that the master spirit became one with the temple and protected it. They believed that for the master to live in the temple must have made the temple sacred and shouldn't mess with it. It left the temple and spread the teaching of woo foo to others."

They reach the end of the hall where there was a long row of paintings framed to the wall. In the center of the row was the largest painting of the group. It was Light garmented head to toe in flashy chinese wear that seemed uncomfortable to fight in. It was something a snobby king would wear. But Light seemed calm and "yeah, I'm in a dress but I can beat the hell out of you." He had a smile on pasted on his face, but his eyes seemed lost in thoughts. Both sides of his painting were lineup next to others. On his right were paintings of males, on the left were females.

"Who are these people?"

Yo stepped up to the paintings. "These are the companions of the Master, the greatest warriors in Woo foo history."

He pointed first at a male with ripped muscle, blue skin, and a horn on his forehead. He held a large spiked club that was held over his shoulder. "This is Ottmar Skelewog, or the Crusher of Germania.A great rival of the master but they soon became friends."

Next was a african with green skin, and dancing wildly to an imaginary beat. "This is the dancer of the sunset. Legend said that whenever he dance, he ward off monsters that try to eat his people."

Yo then pointed to a Redneckistanian playing a banjo. "This here is Banjo Beaux. He was a country folk who fought to protect his farm. Also, he is the inventor of the instrument, the banjo."

The painting next to Banjo was one of a tall might tree with a prideful expression. "This is General Goliath the fourth. He was a great general who ruled with a firm yet gentle fist. But due to stereotypes that trees were only firewood, Goliath was often underestimated."

The next was a nerdy looking rooster but a mirror near him showed the reflection of a mischief version of him. "This is Dr. Connor Jekyll. He was trying to find a way to woo a female that he admire, but ended up splitting himself into two person. The alter ego, Cooper Hyde. Or the one who actually impressed his crush.

Now on to the females." Master Yo cross to the left side and pointed to a green aardvark wearing english royalty clothing. "This is queen of the Aardvarks, Singinia. Due to high debt to other nations, she announced that her people must not take shower until they repay the debt. But even after they pay the debt, the people actually enjoy the stink and decided to be the stink aardvarks under the rule of the queen."

"And this," Yo pointed at a blue dog with a powered face covered in make up. "Is Len Na. A farmer's daughter who became friends with Yang. Due to money issue, she had to go become a warrior to support her family. While in training, she had develop feelings for Yang." This made Yin winced. "It said that Yang had a 'physical relationship" with Len. To put it in other words, she was one of Light"s concubines."

This word hit Yin hard. Concubine, a woman who have an affair with a married man. the woman face was beautiful, so what made her take the state of a concubine? And Light had multiple concubines?Then a strange thought came to Yin's mind: What made me any different than them?He just want to use me, doesn't he?Yin shake her head, trying to get all of shadow thoughts out of her mind. Now was not the time to think about all the revenge and darkness.

"Whoa, how many concubines are we talking about?"Yang seemed interested in the topic.

"That not important Yang. What important is that he had a lot."

"Why is it important to know he had a lot of booty call?"

"It important to know because the master didn't have any offspring. Now stop asking question about how many women he slept! You're making your sister uncomfortable." Master Yo looked over to Yin looking away from the two and was staring at the portrait.

Yang snap his fingers to get Yin out of her trance. And it worked.

"What is it Yang?" Yin was puzzled.

"Just proving to Yo that you don't mind me talking about hookers."

"They were not hookers, they were concubines."corrected master Yo.

"Oh does it truly matter? Anyways, it great you show us all these warriors or whatever, but why are we really here?"

Yo sighed. " We are here because I am allowing you to explore the temple."

"So how are we going to do that?"

"By cleaning. This place is dusty. Better start now before it gets too dark." The two rabbits sighed with dread. Yang dropped the bags onto the floor for Yo to get the cleaning supplies ready.

"How do we know where to clean. There place is huge."stated Yin.

"True. But this place have a certain magic that will help guide you."

"Are you just saying that to sound smarter?"

"Wha-No! It's the truth and I am smart. Well, smarter than you. Now get to CLEANING!"

The woo foo warriors groan, picked up the cleaning supplies, and walked off to clean.

Yin turned back, "what are you going to do, Master Yo?"

"I'm going to the meditation garden to-"

"to take a nap." Yang interrupted.

"Well, yeah. Probably. and when I wake up, this place better be sparkling clean. Got it?Good. Transfooport!" Within a second, master Yo was gone, leaving his students to figure out the temple. And possible, they might find something that could relate to what exactly is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang started with the right corridor while Yin was at the left corridor. Yin walked and stare at the painting on the walls. That was until she reached a large staircase that led to the second floor of the temple. The rail were solid gold and the stairs were pure ebony wood,similar to the rest of the flooring but the stairs contain pearls in its corners. Yin slowly walked up, surprised how smooth it feel and how it didn't made the slightest creek. Soon she was on the top floor. There was a rail at the top where you could see the bottom floor from the top. Yin lean over and realize how high she was. Even though the view was amazing, Yin was still afraid to fall so she lean back and continue to explore the upstair.

Meanwhile, Yang reached a weaponary room. there were swords here, bludgeons there, and guns and ammo that would have been consider antiques were all packed in the room. The room was a weapon maniac paradise, and lucky for Yang he was a weapon maniac. He dropped his cleaning supplies and went to check out each and every weapon. He was in heaven. As he was about to go to the next weapon, he tripped on his own cleaning supplies. Damn it, forgot about those. He sighed with disappointment as his minute of bliss was over. He knew it would have been better to start cleaning than to get the wrath of both Yo and Yin. ( It would appear that as years went by,Yang became more mature. Or that Yo and Yin became scarier and won't pull their punches anymore. Anyways, who would have thought that Yang would actually be cleaning without goofing off?) As Yang was cleaning the room, he notice a large glass case full of knick knacks of mini glass figures, children toys that have been outdated,jewelry that an old aristocrat would wear, and books filled with drawings and letters. "What is this?" Yang open the case and began to observe them. He reach his hand towards a velvet box with a small lock on it and picked it up as it had caught his attention the most. As he picked it up, a hidden door open from the floor that leads downwards. Whoa, Just like in the movies. yang put the mini box in his pocket and went towards the entrance of the opened path. He traveled down the stairs which were just as fine as the one that led upstair. The blue rabbit had to take out his sword that glows to light his way. When he soon reach the bottom, there was nothing there but a chest and a burnt out lamp. Making his way to the chest, Yang opened it up with no trouble at all. In the chest, there was a broken katana that was on top of medals, sketchbooks, and paintbrushes of different sizes. Yang was intrigued by this new find and brought it up back to the weapon room. He placed it next to the glass case. To close up the hole in the floor, Yang simply placed a rug over it. Feeling that the room was clean enough, Yang moved on to several other rooms(not nearly as cool as the first one).

Yin had also done multiple of rooms and was on the last one. But this was no ordinary was bigger that the rest and had more obstacles to deal with. No doubt about it. This room was the temple's library. There were shelves everywhere with books overflowing each and every one. There were desks with chairs and candles that had been used up. There were papers scattered everywhere with writing all over them. At the back, there was a large window. Yin walked over to it and looked out. There she saw the garden where master Yo was napping on the hammock under a cherry tree and the sun was starting to set. Yin chuckled to herself. But her gaze turn elsewhere: towards the castle of the Nightmaster. It had a dark aura but for some reason, she felt a sense of safety from within it. realizing what was happening, Yin step back and shook her head. She knew that it was all Shadow's doing that making her think that way. Soon, the young pink rabbit was cleaning every nook and crany. Yin was climbing the book ladder to clean the shelves on the top. As she was dusting them, the books' titles were strange. Things like negative emotions and adult themes. Then there were some that create codes when they were next to each other. As Yin trail her finger on the books' rims, she felt a strong dark presence closing in on her. With a panicking heart, Yin turns around, only to find no one there. When she turned back, she stood in shock as what the books said. "The greatest warrior"-"Lost in paradise"-"Darkness falls"-Man's true sins"-" Love or Lust?" This, she knew, was Shadow's whole code continue until it reached the bottom of the shelf. But Yin didn't need to read the whole code to understand what Shadow means. Shadow held anger toward Light , envy maybe. But why? The greatest warrior did nothing extremely bad yet Shadow claims he had sinned? Yin was extremely confused. Then Yang came to mind. Why? Yin didn't know, but she couldn't get him out of it.

She heard a knock on the ladder, and look to see Yang down below.

"When did you get here?" She couldn't help but blush as her brother surprise her while she was deep in thought.

"Just now. What'cha doing now?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Dreaming of hot guys?"

"Wha- NO! If anything, I'm thinking of the opposite."

"...Hot girls? Wow Sis. Didn't know you swing that way."

"No you idiot! I was think of you and only you!" Yin quickly covered her mouth after realizing what she had said. But it was too late and the two rabbits turned a bright red.

"Wha-"

"NOTHING!I said nothing, you idiot!" Yin was about to climb down until a quick sharp pain pierced her chest. She lost her grip and started falling. It was like slow-mo; extending her hand to the wooden ladder that was going farther and farther. And for some reason, her body didn't automatically perform magic, as if she actually wanted to fall.

"Yin!" The pink one closed her eyes and prepared for collision with the floor. But she didn't. Instead she felt strong arms catch her and wrap around her petite figure. She opened her eyes,looking her brother face to face. Their noses barely touching, eyes locked, and their bodies touching one another.

Yang soon broke the silence and asked,"What the hell was that? Why didn't you use your magic? " His tone wasn't angry. It was more scared and panicked. And he was indeed scared and panicked; he almost asked 'why were you not afraid to get hurt?'

Yin felt her heart beating so loud in her ears that it could have broke her looked away from her brother."The- The fall was so sudden that I-my body forgot to do magic."

Yang was puzzled by why Yin had to say her response away from him. But he didn't needed to ask. He just had to look down. Yang was holding her tightly with her shirt revealed her chest that pressed against his. His face quickly reddens, resulting in Yang dropping Yin.

"Ow!"

"Sorry,... are you okay?"

"Beside the painful bruise on my butt, I'll be fine." The blue rabbit held out his hand to pick up his sister. She took it, but quickly tripped backwards. Yin managed to stop her fall by pressing herself against the bookshelves. The only problem was she brought her brother closer, as well. His hand still held hers while the free one caught a shelf to hang by. Yang had to lean in close to balance out his weight, making the twin's faces in front of each others. Yang knew it was wrong, Yin knew it was wrong, yet the two didn't deny what they wanted; to lean in a little close enough for their lips to touch. Although the two teenagers both wanted it in the silent library, it was Yang who took action. Like his body always wanted to fulfill this desire, he leaned in closer to his sister's. He stopped to look in the pink rabbits eyes to see if she wanted it as badly as he did. Her eyes seemed pleaded for the moment and she hadn't stopped him from coming closer. As they prepared to commit a forbidden act, a yell shock them back to reality.

"Did you finished cleaning!? Come down here to show me what you have done!" Master Yo was calling for them. The two warriors released each other and soon flustered when they realized what they almost done. They both quickly ran down the stairs to greet their now awaken master.

"Hello Master Yo. How was your nap?" Yin said in a somewhat panic voice.

"It was … fine. Thank you. Now, have you two been doing what I told you to do?" Although it wasn't on his face, Master Yo had doubt hidden in his words. He knew something had happen up in the grand library, yet he didn't wanted to dig too much in it. The rabbits started to lead the old panda down every hall and room to show their hard work. (Places were still a mess, but its the thought, right?) When They made it towards the weapons room Yang had cleaned, Yo stare into the glass case and the trunk in the wrong spot. He sighed as he realize that something did happen, and someone was going to pay a heavy price for their mistake, like usual *cough,Yang,cough* .

Yo exited the room with his pupils following him. "You two did a,um, okay(?) job at cleaning this place. Tomorrow, I will give you more information of these rooms. But right now, lets have dinner. I'm starving like heck!" The tree traveled to the kitchen, a large room with all sorts of ingredients, and began to create a meal. When they were done, they woofoo warriors had large amount of rice with all sorts of side dishes like vegetables of all colors, different type of meats, and more. When they finished eating, Yo lead them towards their room(yes, they are sharing again) and give them traditional sleeping robes. Yin's was light purple while Yang's was a dark left the two to sleep on futons, yet neither were comfortable. There was still awkwardness between them. Yin felt like there was a lingering feeling she need to resolve: Was she or was she not in love with her own brother? She began crawling towards him, glad his eyes were closed. She lean up toward his face , noses barely touching again. Before she pressed her lips against his, He quickly awoken, grabbed her arm, and pinned her down. He look straight down at her before whispering in a deep husky voice,"What were you planning to do?"

"I was checking something,that's all!" She could help it if her voice cracked a little. The blue rabbit's larger body was on top of hers and he gave a look that was almost an enigma. It wasn't angry, it wasn't happy. It was almost … Lustful. Yin began to squirmed out of fear of what her brother would do. She was hoping he was half asleep, yet at the same time wanted him to be fully awake.

"Oh. So what were you checking for? Hm?" He leaned in closer to her face.

"Um, well, you see, I was checking if-if you were- um- if you had a fever? Yeah, if you had a fever!" Really, that was the best I could come up with?

"Right. Has anyone told you you were a terrible liar." Yang chuckled a little and pressed against the petite figure. "Want me to tell you what I think you were trying to do?"

"N-not really." Yin was scared he was going to read her mind and tell her exactly what her true intentions were.

"I think that you were trying to kiss poor old me while I slept. Correct me if I'm wrong." Yin didn't answered as that was the reason she gotten close. She simply turned her head away to avoid her brother's stares. Yang placed a finger on her cheek and made it focus onto him, and him only. "By keeping quiet, I believe that I was right?" He lean closer to her ear, "So now what? Will I go tell master Yo your little act ? Or," he leans in even closer,lips almost touching the tip of her ears," will you and I bite into the forbidden fruit?" He smirked and blew softly in Yin's ear, making her blush. He motion his face in front of hers again. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. At first it was soft and light. He pulled back slightly, and the second kiss was much stronger. But it was the third kiss that he went all out. He wrapped his mouth around hers and pushed his tongue in her mouth. He heard her groaning under him, both of resisting and wanting more. He came up for air, and both teens were panting from not breathing for so long. Yin face was blushed in a warm pink and saliva was still moist on her lips.

"Yang?'

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Yang was confused. Shouldn't he be the one saying sorry, for he was the one who started making out with her?

"I think … I'm in love with you." Yin couldn't help it. She felt this way for a long time. At first it was just the idea of someone like him, but it soon grew into a much stronger desire. Yang, of course, was surprised as he hadn't expected his sister to confess to him. His face grew a little hot and his eyes widen in surprised. He closed his eyes again, and he started kissing her again, not wanting to give a response. This time, Yin accepted it. Yang soon started moving his hands across Yin's body. When he slipped one of his hand under her robe and up the inside of her thighs, she wasn't all that please.

"NO! " She blushed even harder and created a brick that floated above Yang's head. She quickly dropped it, knocking the little pervert out. Yin ran back towards her own futon, leaving her brother with a giant bump on his head. Well, it was bound to happen.


End file.
